


never have I ever

by Forestgreengirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Bruce Wayne is So Done, Drinking, Drinking Games, Never Have I Ever, Sexual Humor, The Justice League is Chaotic, its just the questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/Forestgreengirl
Summary: The Justice League ends up playing Never Have I Ever; it goes about as well as one could expect. Bruce has a better time than he thought he would.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne & Everyone, Everyone & Everyone, Implied Romantic Relationships - Relationship, I’ll figure out tags soon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	never have I ever

Bruce exhaled slowly as he leaned backwards, adjusting the cowl on his head, that was gradually making him more and more flushed with heat. It didn't have the best insulation. 

He took in the sight in front of him, a scene that was terribly domestic when he thought about it too much. The seven of them were sprawled on the floor, boxes of overly greasy pizza in the middle between them. If Alfred knew what Bruce was eating, he would be having a fit. 

That or he’d simply be too relieved that Bruce was socialising to be upset. 

Bruce himself, would much rather be back at the manor watching some terrible movie that Dick chose, and  _ not  _ sitting in a circle with irritating superheroes.    
  
Okay, it wasn’t that he didn’t like them, they could be pleasant to talk to occasionally; when they wanted to be. But it became exhausting being in Batman for too long, he needs to upgrade the suit again, especially since Gotham’s weather was beginning to heat up, leaving him feeling off the sweaty material, and cringing as he did it. 

And as Dick laughed at him. 

“Oi oi oi, I’m just saying, it could be fun.” Oliver defends himself to Arthurs comments about his choice in their next game. 

Never have I Ever. 

Bruce can think of 100 other things he would much rather be doing right now. None of them involve this with people he still hasn’t told his identity to; barring Diana and Clark. 

“Are we not grown adults?” Hal snarked, grinning at Green Arrow's expression of growing esperation. 

Bruce smirked to himself, being careful not to let it show on his face. Never have I ever is a game Oliver should absolutely not be playing. They may not have spoken too much recently, outside of superheroing, and even then that was limited as their identities were one-sided, and Roy and Dick becoming fast friends. 

But Bruce can remember what he was like as a teenager, what the both of them got up to as teenagers. It was a minefield waiting to explode. 

_ (He was absolutely not looking just the little bit forward to this, knowing that it was going to backfire on Oliver in the funniest ways.)  _

“I think this sounds like an excellent opportunity for team bonding. We could all afford to get to know each other a little bit better!” Diana said gleefully, adjusting herself to sit up straight. Clark groaned quietly as he moved to sit up too, knowing that now that Diana has made her mind up, there was no point in delaying the inevitable. 

“We need just a couple of ground rules though,” Clark started, fiddling with the pair of black glasses in his hands, “No questions that are intended to, or could expose a teammates identity.” 

All of them made varying sounds of affirmation. And Bruce took a moment to gaze wistfully at the shot glasses in front of them, simultaneously hoping he didn’t have to drink any, and that he could get drunk enough that he could forget this whole experience. 

“Sounds good, supes. Are we going clockwise?” Hal asked, and Bruce was already disliking the growing gleam in the green-themed hero’s eyes. 

“Yes. Diana can start.” Clark statess, abandoning the attention to pass it onto Diana. 

  
For somebody who’s superhero persona was so well known in public, Clark sure hated being in the spotlight a lot. 

“Let’s see, never have I ever… tripped over my own cape.” Bruce shot Diana the filthiest glare he could currently muster, even as he reached for a shot glass in front of him. 

Rolling his eyes at the snickering around him. A snickering that only grew as Clark took a shot glass silently, the tips of his ears flushing red. 

“We gotta hear the story behind this, Batsy.” Hal crooned. 

“Keep dreaming.” Bruce growled back. The multiple incidents are best left in only Alfred, and Selina’s memory, and Dick’s, though Bruce isn’t sure if Dick remembers that at all, on account of the whole concussion and blood loss thing. 

  
And that one time with Poison Ivy. 

He doesn’t talk about it. 

“Right my turn then,” Hal grins before continuing, “never have I ever had sex in my superhero costume.” 

Bruce sends a longing look to the door, as he once again, takes a shot. Diana, Clark and Oliver all follow after them, each of them in varying stages of discomfort. 

Well it was really just Clark that was flustered, Oliver and Diana both looked nothing but pleased with themselves. 

Smug fuckers.    
  
“Really?? Bats?? Can I as-”    
  
“No. Flash, your turn.” Bruce snaps without any heat behind it, cracking his fingers as he does so. 

“Never have I ever had a threesome.” 

Bruce glowered. He’s 70% sure they were just trying to get him drunk. Everyone except for Arthur and Barry drink; unsurprisingly. 

“ _ What? Supes??”  _ Hal hisses out, and Bruce watches with faint amusement as red blooms all the way down Clark’s neck. 

“Moving  _ along  _ now.” 

Bruce allows himself a moment to take in everything around him, especially the playful smiles on everyone's faces, all of them enjoying this more than they thought they would. It was odd.    
  
“Never have I ever eaten dog biscuits.”    
  
Nevermind, Oliver can choke. 

Bruce resists the urge to down another shot as he watches Barry  _ and  _ Diana take a shot. And well, he’s never been so thankful that it was only cat biscuits that Selina had dared him to eat; there’s some things that would just ruin his reputation. 

“Never have I ever kidnapped a child.” Arthur asks after they have all caught their breaths, his voice sounding scratchy from laughter.    
  
Bruce squints at nothing for a moment, he hasn’t  _ technically  _ kidnapped a child; he obtained Dick through mostly-legal means. 

“Is it bad that I’m like...genuinely surprised none of us have kidnapped a child.”    
  
“We’re heroes Barry, we don’t kidnap kids.” Clark sighs, and Bruce sends him a half-sympathetic-half-amused look, he should know by now that responding just enables the speedster. 

“ _ That’s what they want you to think.”  _

“ _ What the-”  _ Clark opens his mouth to question, and is unfortunately cut off by the news lighting up on the screen behind them; a large-scale attack in Metropolis. 

Bruce thanks whatever deity is out there that this has happened, he was enjoying himself, but there was only so much social interaction he can take at one time. 

The lot of them all stand up, and waver on their feet slightly, they’ve probably all been drinking more than what’s safe; but as long as they don’t get themselves or anyone else killed, it should be fine.    
  
“Crime waits for nobody.” Bruce drawls out gruffly, and he hears Barry’s sharp, cut off laughter as he steps through the zeta beam. 

It could have gone worse for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored of writing this towards the end and it shows HAHA; I might do another chapter of this one day, idk. You know the drill, you see a mistake; no you don’t. 
> 
> Tumblr: (@forestgreengirl)  
> DC Discord Link: https://discord.gg/bRNHNYp


End file.
